My Best Friend's Brother
by XoChanny4EvrXo
Summary: Sonny moved from Wisconsin and now has a big house and her mom makes tons of money. She's also neighbors with the hottest guy on earth. It's perfect right? Wrong. How will Sonny dodge the drama? CHANNY M for a reason! Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: :D Ok so this is a new story! I think it's going to be good. I'm kind of pre-writing it as I go, so I hope it's going to be good. My other two stories are still on a LONG break because I have more stories in my mind, and I want to do those first. Soo… I hope you all like this story! *cheesy smile* Agh! Okay read now!**

"Shit." I grumbled angrily when the last box I had in my hand dropped. I stared at it while it was on the ground and wiped a sheen of sweat from my forehead. This California heat just never fucking goes away does it?

This is taking way longer than it should.

"Sonny!" I heard someone yell. I opened the door of my room and walked into the hallway. My moms head popped into view so I could see her from the staircase. She had brown hair that was a little above her shoulders and brown eyes like me.

"Yeah?" I asked down the steps.

"Are you almost done? You have more boxes in the truck that need to be taken to your room."

"Yeah, I'm coming down now. Hold on." I told her and closed my door as I stepped back in. I looked around my box filled room and took everything in. I groaned in frustration knowing that this unpacking would take forever.

My room was huge and the walls were covered in purple paint and nothing else. The house was empty besides the furniture and other stuff the movers brought in. With one last look at the box filled room I sighed and picked up the box that I dropped and just put it in the corner.

I walked down the grand staircase slowly taking my time. I went outside and my mom and the rest of the movers were still getting stuff out of the truck. I took another box that was in my car with the rest of my stuff for my room. Well the small stuff anyway. 

I turned around and took another box my mom gave me to put in the kitchen. I took in a deep soothing breath and exhaled it slowly. I looked at the huge house and tears sprang to my eyes as I remembered my house from Wisconsin.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." I said quietly.

My best friend Lucy started to cry and my other really close guy friend, Steven, just gave a small smile. He was like my older brother since we met in elementary school, and he was really protective about who I dated, which I found kind of funny.

I hugged them both as we said our goodbyes. "Have fun with the hot California guys," Lucy said giggling. Lucy and I gave each other a kiss on the cheek. I hugged her tightly

"I will, and I'll let you know about evey hot guy I see." I didn't want it to happen, but tears started rolling down my face and I sobbed a little.

"Don't forget about me Sonny," said Steven. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a hug, but he pulled me in closer and gave me a big bear hug.

"Steven you dummy! You're squeezing the life out of me!" I laughed. His big goofy smile comforted me. We all pulled each other into a group hug and I just shook my head and laughed again.

Steven held me by my shoulders and looked at me. "Have fun in Cali. Even though you're annoying, I'm still gonna miss you."

We all chuckled at his comment and I hugged them all one last time.

"Have fun!" Lucy said again.

"Not too much fun though," Steven added.

"Of course." I just snickered and got into my car. I had a really nice car. It was a 2012 LEXUS IS 250C and it was black on the outside with red interior. It was my graduation gift last year from my mom. I started the car and turned my radio on taking a look back at my best friends.

With a last wave goodbye and a few shed tears, I took one last look at my huge country ranch. O followed my mom in the big moving truck and I knew that this drive was going to take forever. I mean we were driving halfway across the country.

_**END OF FLASHBACK  
><strong>_

After me and my mom got everything out of the truck, I went to my room and closed the door behind me. I plopped on my bed and laid down. Finally some peace and quiet and relaxation. 

"Sonny!" My mom called me again. Welp, that was over fast. I sighed and got up opening my door again.

"Yes mom?"

"Come down here and meet our new neighbors."

"Ok." I went back into my room and looked in my full length mirror. I didn't look bad, but I didn't look my best. I was wearing some shorts and a white t-shirt with a somewhat deep v-neck.

I trotted down the steps, my flip flops slapping against the stairs, and my mom opened the door wider to reveal me to the all-blue-eyed family.

The father was older maybe late 40's and had brown hair with a little bit of gray strands. He was tall and had blue eyes. The mother was a couple inches taller than me and my mom and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was pretty and fit for her age. My eyes wandered to a girl who I knew was my age. She looked a lot like her mom. Blonde hair blue eyes and a little taller than me. But what cought my attention the most were electrifying blue eyes that were as blue as the bluest sky. _Man that was really cheesy._

He had blonde hair with tones of brown that was cut just above his eyebrows. He was tall and fit. When I say fit I mean toned and muscular. I could see some of his muscles through his black v-neck and his arms were amazing. He also had nice strong looking hands. I wanted to touch him so bad.

"I'm Robert," the older man said to me. I shook his hand and tried my hardest not to look at the blonde goddess.

"This is my wife Tracy, our daughter Tawni, and our son chad." So that was his name. Chad I liked the sound of that. Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad Ch- .

"Sonny," my mom whispered. I looked at her and she gave me a look.

"Oh sorry, um I'm sonny," I said shaking each one of their hands. When I shook Chad's hand, I felt and electric shock- no an electric bolt- go through my body and I pulled away sorta quickly. Tawni stepped forward a little bit.

"We're going to the same school, so I can show you where your classes are. I hope we have classes together!" she exclaimed.

"Nice to know I'm invisible," I heard Chad's smooth deep voice say. I looked at him and he smirked. Agh! He's so sexy. I mean, who's smirk can possibly be hotter than his? "I go to the same school too. I'm a senior."

Nice, a senior that's only a year age difference I noted to myself.

_What do you care? He most likely already has a girlfriend. _

Shut up stupid , I'm definitely going to have fun here.

**Author's Note: That is the end of this chapter! I basically have chapter 2 done, I just have to edit it. I'm looking for about 15 reviews if that's not asking too much. I really need opinions so I can do this better and please you guys so please let me know what you're looking for and critique this baby! Chapter 2 coming when I get reviews :DD I don't think there's anything else I need to say… so R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. I don't own a lot of things, just my ideas, and other stuff.**

I woke up earlier than I would've liked to and sat there for a while. After the neighbors went back home I got my whole entire room unpacked. Everything was put away so I didn't have to worry about my room. We still had boxes around the house, but I'm in no rush to get to those things. I got out of bed and sat on the edge for a little before actually getting up.

I picked up my Iphone to see if I had any text messages or missed calls from Lucy or Steven, but I saw that I had a text message from Tawni. We swapped numbers yesterday and I also got her beyond hot brother's number.

**Sonny, hey wanna hang out? I can show you around the neighborhood or something.** -**Tawni**

Tawni was really nice she was a little perky but I didn't mind it one bit. I could tell that she was fun to hang out with, so having her as my first friend was really cool…and Chad was a plus. I replied back to her message.

**Yeah I'll be over your house in half an hour- Sonny**

**Ok bring a swimsuit!- Tawni**

The Coopers had a big pool in their backyard, so I assumed that me and Tawni were going to be lounging around also. I got up and took a shower washing my hair with strawberry shampoo. After brushing my teeth and brushing my hair, I tried to figure out what to wear. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't trying to dress nice for her brother which is why I'm not lying. I wanted to impress him. I mean, he's cute. It's natural for a girl to want to impress a hot guy. Right?

I decided to wear a Versace bikini with black sequin material. It was really sexy but not too sexy at the same time. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard. Over that I wore a white oversized shirt that was off of one of my shoulders and showed a little bit if my belly. I put on some black shorts and black gladiators. I checked myself out in my mirror. "Hm," I hummed to myself. I grabbed my Kate spade sunglasses and was satisfied.

I wasn't a materialistic girl, but I did have a lot of nice stuff. It was always just me and my mom and she liked to buy stuff for me, and even though I was always thankful, I was very thankful today. I went downstairs to find my mom making breakfast for us.

"Mm, smells good," I said sitting down on the chair by the island. I had about ten minutes left before I was going to the Cooper's house, so I had time to eat. My mom gave me my plate of pancakes and fruit.

"So what do you think about the Coopers?" my mom asked me, stabbing the fork into a piece of the pancakes.

"They're nice. Oh that reminds me, Tawni wants me to go over there and hang out today if you don't mind," I asked raising an eyebrow. She had a small smile on her face.

"Of course honey. I'm just so glad that you're making friends already. Anyway I'm going to work today to meet my coworkers and sign papers and whatnot." My mother was a big time lawyer and she got a promotion which is why we moved out here.

"Ok, when will you be home?" I asked.

"Well, since I'm going in at a later time than my usual shift would normally be I'm gonna guess around 7 or 8."

"Well I'm gonna see you later. Bye" I kissed my mom and grabbed my cell and credit card just in case. I walked over to Tawni's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Tawni said, greeting me with a white-tooth smile.

"Hey Tawni." I gave her a little hug.

"Ok, so I was just thinking we go in the pool for a while and then I'll take you around town and show you where my favorite places are. It's still pretty early, and we might as well go later"

"No problem." She let me into her house and I gasped quietly when I looked around. The house was absolutely gorgeous. As far as I could tell, it was professionally done because it was too perfect. It was very modern and even though the house was huge, there was still a great level of comfort.

Tawni took my hand and led me to the kitchen to get some waters and snacks for us. When we got to the kitchen Chad was there in all of his hot glory, but what made me even crazier was the fact that his shirt was off and he only had on sweats that were low on his hips.

I started to get a little- ok a lot- turned on from the sight of his sexy v that led down to his...male parts. I think my eyes almost popped out of my head because he looked at me and smirked. I automatically felt myself blush.

"Gross, you couldn't put on a shirt Chad?" Tawni asked in disgust placing food and water on the counter.

Chad snickered. "I didn't know anyone was going to be here…not my fault," he said holding up his hands.

"Whatever," Tawni said shaking her head whiling smirking. "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back Sonny."

"Um, ok," I said feeling a little awkward. When she left I looked at Chad's torso again, and when he saw me looking I snapped my head up and just smiled, flushing all over again.

"You know, you stare a lot," he said smirking and folding his arms. His voice is so amazing.

"Um… I," I cleared my throat. "I don't know what you're talking about." I started fiddling my fingers. Why is he making me so nervous? _Because he's a hot tamale._ That's a good point. Chad walked up to me and stopped when he was a foot away.

"Monroe, there's no reason for you to be nervous around all of this," he said pointing to his body.

I scoffed in disbelief. "Wow! Somebody's really cocky."

"Hmm, that's why I have one." I stared at him and knitted my eyebrows together.

"What are you tal-…oh. Oh my God, Chad! You're perverted!" He just laughed and moved a little closer.

"Just stating the facts, Sonshine." Sonshine, what the hell? Sonshine?

"Really Chad, really?" He just smiled and went back up to his room and I stared at his back. Oh God, he's so sexy. Tawni came back right after he left.

"Okay pool time!" I smiled and went out back to her huge pool and took off my clothes. 

**Chad POV**

I was in the living room with my best friends Nico and James watching some movie I wasn't even paying attention to.

"So Chad, I see that you have a new neighbor. Did you meet them yet?" Nico asked obviously not interested in the movie. I took a swig of my secret stash of beer. If my mom knew that I was drinking beer, she'd probably kill me right now. Then again I'm not sure because she isn't very strict. As long as I don't get in trouble or fail school then she's okay with what I do.

"Yeah, I met them. It's a girl and her mo-"

"Wait, did you say girl?" Nico interrupted me. All of a sudden, James' attention was off of the movie and he was staring at me too. I chuckled at them.

"Yeah, I said girl."

"Details man, details," James said.

"Okay, well her name is-."

"Um, Chad?" I looked over at Sonny and didn't expect what I saw. Holy shit! She was hotter than I thought. Fuck man. She had on a sexy black bikini and her wavy brown hair was wet. I couldn't help but look at her whole entire wet body. Nico and James were staring at her too like they never saw a girl before. Could you blame them? She had the perfect curves. Her legs were beautiful and her hips, man her hips were amazing. She had a flat stomach and her boobs were a nice size.

It started to get a little hot in the room, and I felt my member twitch and begin to grow as all kinds of dirty thoughts ran through my head. I had to move my legs to block what was going on in my pants.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled.

"Huh, what?" I said finally looking at her face.

"I asked you where your bathroom is."

"Oh, um, there's one at the end of the hallway," I said pointing to the direction she had to go in. She looked at my friends and then back at me and shook her head smirking. To get to the bathroom she had to walk through the living room and go down the hall, so when she did we all stared at her round ass and I just wanted to touch it. Oh God, I'm getting worked up still.

When Sonny got to the bathroom, Nico and James looked at me. James finally broke the silence.

"Oh my God, Chad, who the hell was that?" he asked excitedly.

"That is Sonny, my new neighbor."

"Damn, that's your neighbor?" Nico asked me raising his eyebrows.

"If I were you, I'd tap that," James said and Nico and I laughed along with him.

"I just met her, James. I can't just have sex with her."

"That never stopped you before," he sang and took a gulp of beer.

"Shut up man." I heard the door open and looked at Nico and James. James had a mischievous smile on his face. When Sonny was about to walk past us, James decided to talk to her.

"Hey, um, Sonny right?" She looked at him and nodded. "Sit down so we can chat." I glared at James. I swear I was going to kill him. I was the only one with space by me so she took a seat next to me. I looked at her boobs again but she snapped her fingers.

"Eyes up here, Chad." Nico and James laughed loudly at this, and I fought the blush that was coming. "So what did you want to chat about James?" she asked him, finger quoting the word chat.

"I just wanted to ask a few questions."

"Um, okay," she said slowly and looked back outside because she knew Tawni was waiting for her.

"So, where'd you move from?"

"Wisconsin," she said.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope," she said popping the 'p'. "Wait, I don't even know your names," she said pointing to my friends.

"Nico," Nico said, waving. She smiled and waved back.

"Hi Nico."

"And I'm James," James told her, also waving.

"Hello James," she said and then she turned to me.

"What? You know who I am." She just looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. She leaned in and her mouth was by my ear. I tensed up when I felt her hot, moist breath. I want her so bad.

"You know," she started, "you need to learn how to keep _hard_ situations under control better, Cooper." She leaned back and looked at me. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. She just smiled and got off the couch. "Nice talking to you guys." She waved at them, looked at me one last time, and went back to the pool.

"What'd she say?" Nico asked me raising an eyebrow a minute after Sonny left.

"Um...nothing," I said, letting my legs go back to normal once everything was...down.

"You're a shitty liar, you know that?" James said and smirked.

"Yeah, I know," I said rubbing the back of my neck. This is going to be..._interesting_.

**Author's Note: So I hope you guys liked the chapter! I loved seeing the review notifications and I honestly didn't care that I didn't get as many as I hoped for. I'm kind of crazy for even thinking that number, but hey… why not try you know? Please review when you finish reading this chapter. They really inspire me to keep going, and I really want you to know that I appreciate every single one. I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey Guys. I'm working on other stories so I don't have much time for this one. My other stories are going to be Twilight, and I still have to make an account. I'm just writing them now. So sorry for taking so long writing this. It's honestly just a filler, so it isn't very long at all, but I hope you guys still enjoy it. I just needed Sonny and Tawni to bond more before I brought Chad in again. Enjoy :)**

I didn't know how I built the courage to talk to Chad that way, but something at that time gave me courage...a boldness that I wasn't used to. I was honestly surprised that I even said what I said to him, but I was always a little too straightforward sometimes. It was all a little shocking, really that he responded to me that way... Physically.

And since I kind of liked it (ok I'm being untruthful here, I really liked it) My brain decided to stop working and my mouth decided to take over. I said without any filter or thought what came to my mind regardless of how little I knew the amazing blonde. I liked it though, so I had no problem with it.

"So what took you so long in there Sonny?" Tawni asked me her voice filled with suspicion. I snapped out of my dazed state of mind.

"Your weird brother and his equally weird friends" Ok maybe they weren't exactly weird, I wasn't going to tell Tawni that they were literally gawking at me.

"Oh. I see what happened." I looked at Tawni trying to make myself look confused, but she didn't buy it. "Oh come on Sonny. I know how Chad's friends are and I also know my brother. You walked in there with nothing but a bikini, what did you think they were going to do? Look somewhere else?" she laughed somewhat maniacally and I wasn't sure what to say.

I felt myself blush knowing that she basically knew what was going on. "Um... Tawni I don't really know where this is going, but if you think I'm interested in Chad then I'll tell you now that I'm not." I said telling 80% of the truth. He was hot and I couldn't help but like him a little. I mean, aren't all girls like that?

I know back in Wisconsin whenever me and Lucy saw a cute boy, one of us would approach him and try to get his number. That usually led to dates and going out and then that led to whatever else we decided to do. I was really going to have to get used to not beig around Lucy.

"I wasn't saying that you did like him, but im just saying that I would rather you not get involved with Chad that way. Especially because I know me and you could be great friends." Tawni took a sip of her water and Looked at me with her sunglasses covered eyes. "It's just annoying when your good friend gets involved wih your brother and every time she tells you that she wants to come over to hang out with you, she really just wants to fuck or make out with your brother the whole time."

I took off my sunglasses and looked at Tawni; obviously there was some type of history here. I was thinking about asking Tawni, and I decided to do so.

"Tawni if something happened you can tell me. I mean I know we didn't know each other for a long time at all but I won't say anything to anyone." Tawni took off her sunglasses and just stared at me. I felt like I was being inspected by her piercing blue eyes and she sighed.

"It's not a big deal really. I was really close friends with this girl named Chloe, and then she decided that she liked Chad and you can figure out the rest of the story. We don't talk anymore and she doesn't like me which I can't really say I care too much about." I looked at Tawni sure that my eyes were full of sympathy. I couldn't imagine losing Lucy that way so I knew that it had to be pretty hard for her.

"I'm sorry about that Tawni." I said patting her shoulder

"It's whatever. Hey let's go give you your tour! It's a little after one now so we can be back sooner."

"Ok let's go." I was relieved that we were moving from this slightly uncomfortable conversation, but I was happy that I got to know Tawni a little better. I just had to make sure I didn't develop some stupid crush on Chad and that would be easy.

At least I hoped so.

Tawni and I got out of the pool and went to the little shower that was by the pool. We dried off and got back into our regular clothes and she grabbed her stuff then led me to her car. It was really nice, which I expected completely.

I figured that the other cars were in the garage because I knew that this family had more than one car. Tawni led me to a small red convertible and we jumped in. Tawni sped off and went on the road. Tawni showed me the school which was huge.

It almost looked like a college but I guess that's what happens when you go to a school full of rich people. After that Tawni took me to the mall where we bought lingerie, shorts, tank tops, shoes, skirts, shirts, and skinny jeans. Since school was about to start me and Tawni decided that we would go to the spa a day early while we were out already.

We talked and told each other things from our childhood lives to who our first time was with. Mine being a friend from Wisconsin named Josh and hers being with a guy named Grady who was her crush in her Sophmore year. According to Tawni they decided to just be friends. We had a good time and decided to get dinner before going back home.

As we entered the little Greek restaurant Tawni froze and I bumped into her. "Tawni you okay?" I asked peeking over her shoulder. She started to walk again towards an empty booth.

"Yeah it's just that I see Chloe sitting over there, and she's looking at us." A waiter came over and we both ordered gyros and sprite. "Fuck she's coming over here. Sonny she's a bitch so just be prepared."

I nodded my head and waited for her to come over. "Hello Tammy, who's your friend here?" Chloe was definitely a bitch. I knew for a fact that she knew Tawni's name and messed it up on purpose.

Chloe had blonde hair and blank grey eyes. Damn, she even looked bitchy. She was wearing all designer brands and actually had a fucking Siamese cat in her bag. Are pets even allowed in here?

"I'm Tawni's friend Sonny. I just moved here," I said putting an emphasis on Tawni's name. I stuck my hand out and she lightly grasped it with her cold talons. Yes talons, her nails looked like they could scratch your eyes out.

"Hmm... Sonny. Well I can't wait to get to know you." With that she turned around and left the store, tossing her hair back. I looked over at Tawni.

"Damn was she always a bitch?" Tawni just laughed and took a bite out of her food. This was gonna be a long year.


End file.
